Vínculos inrompibles
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Capitulo 384 manga. Lucy se ve totalmente indefensa ante 2 poderosos enemigos, sin una gota de magia y con un espíritu herido. Para que pueda salvar a sus amigos tendrá que hacer un sacrificio muy doloroso, unir su alma con la de Acuario. ¿Que pasara con la portadora del agua? ¿Y con Lucy?


**Manga episodio 384, Saga tártaros: El ataque de las estrellas**

* * *

-Viniste por mi...- Dije mientras era sujetada por unas manos que reconocería aun sin mirar.

-Estúpida idiota-. Dijo Acuario con su ceño fruncido como siempre y mirando ferozmente al enemigo.

"Ella nunca cambiaría" Pensé sonriendo para mis adentros.

-¿Quién es?...-. Pregunto muy sorprendido Jackal.

-Ella es...- Dije intentando levantarme del suelo haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible, apenas podía con mi cuerpo.

Pero no podía rendirme, no podía tirar la toalla, tenia que salvar a mis amigos, a Natsu, Happy, Wendy... ¡Todos ellos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados!

Entonces veo como acuario de un rápido movimiento le lanza al enemigo una enorme ola que se lleva a todo lo que haya por delante, incluso a mi.

Intento nadar aun con la poca fuerza que me quedan, pero no lo consigo, asi que Loki viene en mi búsqueda y me atrapa entre sus brazos.

-Lucy, es suficiente, estas poniendo en peligro tu vida, cierra una de las puertas de los espíritus-. Me advirtió él muy preocupado.

Yo lo mire y le sonreí.

-No puedo abandonar ahora, tengo que seguir adelante, tengo que ser fuerte-. Le dije muy convencida a el y a Virgo, que se había acercado rápidamente para ver como me encontraba.

Entonces los 3 oímos un grito proviniendo de Acuario, al girar la cabeza nos encontramos a la portadora del agua siendo ataca por Torafuzar, haciéndole en el hombro un profundo corte.

-¡Acuario!-. Grite muy preocupada.

Los 3 nos disponíamos a ir en su ayuda, pero una siniestra risa se escucho a nuestras espaldas.

-¡No iréis a ningún lado!-. Jackal había aprovechado nuestra distracción para atacarnos por la espalda.

-¡Oh mierda!-. Maldijo Loki, entonces de un rápido y fuerte movimiento me aparto de su lado.

Lo siguiente que pude escuchar fue como él y Virgo eran atacados con 2 fuertes explosiones.

Al darme la vuelta vi a los 2 espíritus muy adoloridos.

-Per-perdoname Lucy-. Pronuncio el León antes de que desapareciera él con la sirvienta.

Entonces no pude aguantar mas y caí al suelo completamente sin fueras y sin una gota de magia en mi interior.

Entre abrí los ojos y pude ver como Acuario se encontraba en el suelo sangrando, ella estaba así por mi culpa, si hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte aquello no estaría pasando.

Mi as bajo la manga había fallado y me encontraba sin ningún plan y lo peor de todo, delante de 2 enemigos muy fuertes.

"Perdóname Natsu... te he fallado" Pensé a la vez que las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

-Parece ser que llamar a los 3 fue su ultimo recurso-. Dijo el chico mientras me miraba fríamente.

-¡Ha usado demasiado poder celestial y ahora no se podrá mover!- Dijo aquella extraña chica con unas orejas de conejo mientras que se reía y saltaba de felicidad.

-Acabemos con ella rápido-. Dijo Torafuzar acercándose a mi.

"Por lo menos mi muerte no sera dolorosa" Pensé tristemente en mi final.

-Eso seria aburrido-. Comento Jackal.

-Si, si... ¡Le debemos hacer sufrir más! ¡Fwa fwa fwa!-. Decía la chica riendo maliciosamente.

Entonces la hermosa sonrisa de Natsu apareció en mi cabeza, y por un momento podría jurar que había escuchado su voz en mi cabeza.

"¡Vamos Luce, no te rindas, tu eres mas fuerte que ellos, demuéstrale quienes son Fairy Tail!" Aquello fue lo que basto para que una porción de mi energía volviera a mi y me diera el valor para levantarme.

-N-no puedo acabar de esta forma... ¡Tengo que salvarlos a todos!-. Grite intentando ponerme de pie.

Pero de nada valió, porque al cabo de 3 segundo un dolor muy fuerte y punzante inundo mi pierna.

-¡Kuhahahahahaha!-. Se reía fuertemente Jackal, junto a la chica.

Podía jurar que aquello se sentía como si mi piel estuviera siendo arrancada en ese momento.

Mis lagrimas bajaban sin parar de mis ojos y por un momento deje de prestar atención a mi alrededor, solo pude escuchar unas series de palabra, como mi cuerpo era movido y luego una explosión encima de mi cabeza.

Me había dado cuenta de que aquel sujeto acababa de matar a su compañera de una explosión en su cabeza.

-A la mierda, mocosa molesta-. Dijo fríamente.

-Esa era... tu propia compañera-. Dije.

-Deberías de preocuparte por ti misma, de lo que te va a-. Sin embargo no pudo terminar aquella frase, ya que una gigantesca ola lo arrollo lejos de allí.

-Acuario...- Dije siento sus brazos alrededor de mi.

-Lucy, ahora mismo solo puedo mantenerlo a raya, igual que todos los espíritus. Es demasiado poderoso, sin embargo... tenemos una posibilidad de ganar esto, así que escucha atentamente.-Dijo ella con total confianza.

-La única forma de que se pueda ganar es que tu y otro espíritu unáis vuestras almas, convertiros en un solo ser y fusionar vuestros cuerpos-. Dijo, sorprendiéndome de sobre manera.

-¿Que? ¿Uniendo nuestras almas?-. Pregunte sin salir del asombro.

-Si, pero hay solo un requisito. Y es que si quieres hacer la unión solo puede ser con el espíritu que tengas el lazo mas grande de confianza y de esperanza. Si eso no se cumple la fusión no se completara-. Dijo.

Pensé en sus palabras y ambas sabíamos de sobra que ella era con la que el lazo era mas grande.

-Si hacemos eso ¿Que pasara entonces contigo?-. Pregunte muy preocupada, entonces ella sonrió de lado.

-Yo desaparece-.

-¿Que?-. Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi, por un momento mi corazón había dejado de latir ante la idea de que mi querida amiga desapareciera.

-Es la única opción que nos queda si queremos ganar esto, estoy muy preocupada y estoy segura de que saldrá bien. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo juntas y se que funcionara-. Dijo ella sonriendo tristemente.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero, no puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo perder a uno de mis preciados espíritus! Buscaremos otra manera de ganar, pero me niego a hacer eso-. Dije con las lagrimas saltadas.

-¡No seas mas cabezota idiota! Es la única manera de que ganemos y de que salves a tus compañeros, ¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías desde un principio? ¡Así que por una vez haz lo que te digo!-. Me grito ella enfurecida. Yo me sobresalte ante su repentino cambio de humor.

-¡Eres mi compañera, no puedo sacrificar a alguien para salvar a otro! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera, no me rendiré!-. Le dije convencida.

-Idiota... Si hubiese otra manera ¿Crees que te sugeriría esto?-. Comento mas calmada.

-No puedo...-.

-Esta es la única forma-. Dijo.

-No puedo...-. Negaba yo repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Me negaba a aceptar el hecho de perder a un ser querido y mas a ella, quien ha permanecido a mi lado desde que era un niña pequeña.

La idea de no volver a verla me resultaba tan doloroso, que por un momento sentía como miles de puñales eran clavados en mi corazón.

-¡Lucy nos quedamos sin tiempo... mi poder... no aguantare mucho mas!-.

-No, no puedo hacerlo...- Lloraba yo desconsoladamente.

-Que unamos nuestras almas no significa que vaya a morir, simplemente viviré dentro de ti, como si fuera parte de tu alma. Aunque no podamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía juntas, siempre estaremos unidas-. Escuchar aquellas hacia que mi corazón doliera mas y que las lagrimas no dejaran de salir.

No podía aceptar aquello.

-Todo este tiempo... he odiado todo de ti. Eres una cría llorona, ingenua y no tienes ni una pizca de la gracia de tu madre. Estuve realmente decepcionada cuando Layla murió y acabe en tus manos, pero a pesar de todo no puedo ocultarlo mas, te metiste dentro de mi corazón y te adueñaste de el. ¿Sabes? Mi corazón se esta quemando, no puedo parar estos sentimientos y la idea de no volver a verte mas es muy solitario Lucy-. Decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos, verla así me partía el alma.

-Gracias por todo Lucy...-Dijo ella finalmente antes de coger aire y gritar.

-¡Yo acuario, espíritu celestial, portadora del agua, llamo al rey de los espíritus para unir mi alma, junto a la de Lucy Heartfilia!-. Grito ella.

Entonces todo a nuestro alrededor se paro, el tiempo se había detenido y poco a poco iba cambiando.

Todo se oscureció y ambas de repente aparecimos en el espacio, siendo iluminados por millones de estrellas.

Delante nuestra se encontraba el rey.

-¿Estas segura de esto Acuario?-. Le pregunto.

-Si, lo estoy. Es la única opción que nos queda-. Dijo muy convencida.

-Entonces continuemos, Lucy por favor, trae la llave de acuario-. Yo obedecí y la llave entre mis manos.

-Ahora agarrad las 2 la llave y repetid conmigo: Unio autem animae-.

Ambas cogimos la llave mientras nos mirábamos fijamente y repetimos a la vez la frase indicada.

Una luz empezó a emerger de la llave envolviéndonos, entonces ambas con las lagrimas en las mejillas nos sonreímos.

Una sonrisa que demostraba todo el amor y el cariño que nos teníamos, no volveríamos a vernos, pero siempre estaríamos juntas, fuese donde fuese, nuestras almas siempre estarían conectadas.

Pude ver como Acuario se iba desvaneciendo en pequeñas motas doradas, y estas a la vez se iban introduciendo en mi interior.

Notaba como la energía volvía a mi y algo muy cálido se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, un sentimiento muy reconfortarle, un sentimiento de amor.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando a que todo pasara.

Entonces ese sentimiento dejo de abrazarme y el rey hablo.

-Abre los ojos Lucy... No... quiero decir. ¡Acuario, la nueva portadora del agua!-.


End file.
